un petit coup de main
by Louise Malone
Summary: OS Pansy/Hermione


**_Cet OS est un lemon entre deux femmes._**

**_Vous êtes prévenus!_**

**_le couple Pansy/Hermione est inhabituel , mais j'assume!_**

-

-

-

Hermione Granger se disait souvent que la vie est pleine d'imprévus.

Ce qui en fait le sel, d'ailleurs.

Mais dans son cas, ce n'était plus du sel, mais de la moutarde forte.

Hermione avait 18 ans, et depuis un an son entourage le plus proche était devenu légèrement dingue.

Elle-même sortait avec Ron depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Jusque là, rien à dire, tout le monde s'était exclamé « ah! ENFIN! » quand ils s'étaient publiquement affichés.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Ron avait bien faillit avoir une attaque, quand sa précieuse petite sœur était sortie avec Draco Malfoy.

LE Draco Malfoy.

Qui, au contact de Ginny était devenu fréquentable. Il adorait littéralement Ginny, et si, au début, Hermione avait comme tout le monde attendu que l'un des deux amoureux retrouve ses esprits et que le couple explose, il n'en avait rien était, et les deux tourtereaux roucoulaient passionnément, de plus en plus amoureux.

Hermione avait fini par s 'y faire, et même si elle n'était pas devenue super copine avec Draco, elle comprenait que Ginny aime celui qu'il était avec elle.

Leur amour avait fait de petits.

Blaise et Luna s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble moins d'un mois après Ginny et Draco. En même temps, il s'agissait de Luna, et venant d'elle, peu de choses étaient étonnantes.

Blaise avait l'air d'assez bien cohabiter avec des nargols et des scroups à pétard, et il était évident que ces deux là s'aimaient aussi sincèrement et passionnément que Ginny et Draco.

Ginny et Luna avaient toujours été amies avec Neville. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, tout comme Draco et Blaise étaient amis avec Pansy Parkinson.

Il était sans doute prévisible que Neville et Pansy finissent eux aussi par se mettre en couple, mais en fait personne ne l'avait prédit.

Hermione avait tout simplement cru à une blague, quand elle avait aperçut pour la première Pansy et Neville s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant la salle de cours.

Elle s'était pincée, persuadée de rêver.

Mais non, et ce couple là, comme les autres, avait finit par être accepté et même devenir banal.

Cet été là, Ron, Neville, Pansy; Draco et Blaise fêtaient leur diplôme.

Luna et Ginny avaient encore une année d'école devant elles.

Draco avait décidé d'inviter ses amis pour quelques jours au manoir.

Hermione et Ron savaient parfaitement qu'ils avaient été invités parce que Ron était le frère de Ginny, mais ils avaient quand même accepté l'invitation, car ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées.

Hermione aimait sincèrement Ron, mais elle l'avait fait attendre des mois avant d'accepter d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

La première fois avait été désastreuse, et Hermione n'avait consenti à recommencer que parce que Ginny, Luna, Padma, Parvati , Lavande, Pansy et Cho lui avaient juré, ensemble et séparément, que les prochaines fois ne ressembleraient plus à une boucherie, mais que ça serait supportable, et même que ça deviendrait agréable, avant qu'elle se mette tout simplement à adorer ça.

Effectivement elle n'avait plus souffert, mais si les rapports étaient par moments agréables, Hermione aimait bien les caresses et les mots doux, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir ,et encore moins un orgasme.

Ron commençait à s'impatienter. Il l'aimait vraiment et tachait d'être doux et tendre, mais il lui reprochait de plus en plus fréquemment sa passivité et son évident manque d'intérêt.

Ils avaient eu une dispute à se sujet, au cours de laquelle elle lui avait reproché d'être obsédé par le sexe, et il lui avait jeté à la figure qu'il avait, de son coté, l'impression de faire l'amour à une planche en bois.

Le lendemain, regrettant visiblement l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, mais quelque chose était cassé.

Hermione savait parfaitement que le problème venait d'elle. Elle en était désolée, mais elle était incapable de se laisser aller. Elle était trop habituée à garder le contrôle en toutes circonstances.

Ils étaient tous au manoir depuis deux jours, et l'atmosphère était nettement au sexe. Chacun des couples partageaient une chambre, et Hermione s'était résolue à faire l'étoile de mer deux soirs de suite.

Ron supportait très mal les marques d'affection que se portaient Ginny et était terriblement jaloux.

Mais Ginny rabrouait son frère et n'hésitait pas à embrasser Draco langoureusement, et à échanger avec lui des regards qui en disaient long.

Cet après-midi là, Neville et Ron s'étaient absentés ensemble, et Hermione savait parfaitement que Ron voulait sans doute demander des conseils à son ami.

Elle pleurait, assise dans son lit, se doutant bien que Ron allait se lasser de son attitude, hors elle ne souhaitait pas le perdre.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, bien qu'il fut l'heure de la « sieste » et qu'elle pensait que Draco et elle, comme Blaise et Luna seraient, comme tous les jours, en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

« entrez » dit-elle, sans prendre la peine de cacher ses larmes.

Stupéfaite, elle vit Pansy entrer dans la pièce.

Autant Ginny et Pansy s'étaient rapprochées, autant Hermione avait appris à connaitre et apprécier Blaise, autant Hermione et Pansy en étaient restées aux banalités polies.

Hermione vit Pansy s'asseoir sur le lit et lui tendre un mouchoir en soupirant.

« arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et sèche tes larmes. »

Hermione obéit en silence.

« bon, je suis au courant. Ron en a parlé à Neville et Nev' n'a pas de secrets pour moi. Tu as des ennuis ma pauvre. Va falloir trouver une solution! »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Neville et Pansy étaient au courant qu'elle rencontrait des difficultés…intimes. Elle allait étrangler Ron.

Mais Pansy ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage.

« bon, écoutes moi. J'aime Neville, et j'en ai assez que Ron vienne pleurer dans ses bras. J'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec mon petit ami. Et puis, je t'aime bien toi aussi, et je ne te le dirai pas deux fois. Je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu veux ,bien entendu… »

Hermione regarda Pansy comme si elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci se transforme soudain en montgolfière et s'élance par la fenêtre.

« je ne vois pas bien comment tu pourrais m'aider! »

Pansy soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleurs devant Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà donnée du plaisir toute seule? »

Hermione devint écarlate.

« mais…je..ça ne te regarde pas! »

« bon, donc c'est non. C'est par là que tu dois commencer. Il faut que tu apprennes à connaitre ton corps pour pouvoir ressentir du plaisir avec un garçon! »

« mais…je…ça m'arrive de ,euh, me toucher… »

« encore heureux! Mais tu arrives à te donner un orgasme? »

Hermione resta la bouche ouverte, n'étant pas du tout sure d'avoir vraiment cette conversation avec Pansy Parkinson.

« non…bon…il y a du boulot! »

Hermione regarda Pansy lui sourire, et déglutit péniblement.

« pour commencer, tu dois accepter l'idée que ton corps a des besoins, et qu'il est normal d'avoir du plaisir, toute seule ou à deux… »

« euh… »

« ben pour la première de la classe, tu as peu de répartie aujourd'hui! »

Hermione la regarda de travers.

« tu veux tenter l'expérience ou pas? Je peux te guider, et je suis certaine qu'il ne te faudrait pas grand-chose pour arriver au plaisir »

« je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à quoi que se soit avec toi qui me regardes! »

« je ne vais pas te regarder! Je vais participer!, enfin, un peu… »

Hermione se rendit compte que la situation était assez…excitante.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Pansy, mais aujourd'hui sa proximité, son sourire, son odeur même, étaient équivoques.

Pansy déposa un doigt sur la joue d'Hermione.

« ferme les yeux »

Hermione obéit, le cœur battant.

« enlève ton tee shirt »

La voix de Pansy était douce, mais ferme.

Hermione se débarrassa de son débardeur, et attendit, le cœur battant.

Elle sentit la main de Pansy glisser doucement le long de son cou puis sur son torse, avant de s'immobiliser en coupe sur son sein.

Elle gémit doucement et haleta quand Pansy lui prit la main pour qu'elle caresse son autre sein.

« fais comme moi »

Hermione caressa doucement elle aussi son mamelon, suivant les gestes doux de Pansy.

Elle tremblait.

Jamais aucune caresse ne l'avait mise dans cet état.

Elle cria quand elle sentit la bouche de Pansy se poser sur son mamelon et le téter doucement. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Pansy.

Celle-ci releva la tête et lui sourit:

« tu es prête à enlever le reste? »

Hermione fit oui de la tête et se débarrassa de sa culotte, réalisant que celle-ci était humide.

« écarte les cuisses et glisse un doigt contre tes lèvres. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se caressa doucement du bout du doigt.

« c'est agréable? »

« oh oui! Mais… »

« mais quoi? »

« je préfèrerais qu'on me le fasse… »

Pansy ne répondit pas, mais Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés, sentit les doigts de son ancienne ennemie venir rejoindre le sien.

Elle écarta largement les cuisses, toute honte ou toute pudeur oubliées.

Les doigts de Pansy étaient plus doux et plus tendres que ceux de Ron ne l'avaient jamais été…

Pansy frotta délicieusement son clitoris, provoquant les gémissements d'Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione, essoufflée, rouvrit les yeux.

« c'est fabuleux! Mais…il me manque quelque chose…

Pansy lui rendit son sourire:

« il te manque quelque chose? c'est normal ma belle! Est-ce que comme ça c'est mieux? »

Et elle glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Hermione se laissa aller en arrière et tendit les hanches vers l'avant:

« oh! Oui! Comme ça! Oui c'est mieux! Oh! Encore! Encore plus fort! »

Pansy glissa un troisième doigt et malaxa plus durement le clitoris d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ressentait un plaisir incroyable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir un jour…

Puis Pansy remplaça son doigt sur son clitoris par sa langue, et Hermione ne put plus réfléchir, seulement habitée par la plaisir.

Pansy faisait aller et venir ses doigt à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, qui se cabrait à présent sous les coups de langue.

Rapidement le feu du plaisir grandit dans son ventre, et quand il arriva à son maximum, elle se mit à crier de plaisir, suppliant Pansy de ne pas arrêter, de ne plus jamais arrêter. L'orgasme lui fit rouler la tête sur les cotés, encore et encore, elle versa des larmes de bonheur et finalement sourit à Pansy, détendue et heureuse.

Celle-ci lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de retirer à son tour ses vêtements.

Hermione comprit le message et tendit la main pour aller caresser la féminité trempée de Pansy. Celle-ci resta à genoux tandis qu'Hermione faisait courir ses doigts en elle.

Elle joignit sa main à celle d'Hermione et la guida. Au bout de quelque minutes elle rejeta la tête en arrière et cria à son tour son plaisir, haletante, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'allongèrent cote à cote, apaisées et souriantes.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se releva et se rhabilla posément.

« je n'étais pas venue pour faire l'amour avec toi mais je ne regrette rien. Tu vois, tu n'avais besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce! Tu as le droit d'exiger de Ron qu'il te fasse ce que je t'ai fait, et tu arriveras à l'orgasme avec lui aussi… »

Hermione lui sourit.

« merci…Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon…je peux te poser une question? »

« oui »

« qui t'as appris tout ça? »

Pansy se mit à rire:

« les garçons! Je me faisais à moi-même ce qu'ils ne savaient pas me faire! Il n'y a que Neville qui me fasse du bien. Draco ne m'a jamais donné d'orgasme, alors qu'il comble Ginny à chaque fois. Mais ne le prend pas mal: tu aimes Ron, il t'aime, simplement il a besoin d'être guidé, et toi tu devais apprendre à te laisser aller… »

Pansy lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et quitta la pièce.

Jamais Ron ne se douta qu'il devait le revirement total d'attitude d'Hermione, transformée du jour au lendemain en furie du sexe, à Pansy Parkinson…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon entre deux filles. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

**_Je précise que j'aime beaucoup mélanger les gryffondors et les serpentards, mais je pense que vous l'aurez comprit!_**

**_Pour celles qui suivent ma fic petits jeux entre adultes, sachez que mes enfants ,qui ont la grippe A tous les deux, sont malades, mais ce n'est pas trop grave, à part pour mon fils qui est asthmatique et que je surveille attentivement._**

**_Merci à tous celles qui ont demandé des nouvelles!_**

**_Pour le moment ni mon mari ni moi ne sommes malades (on croise les doigts!)_**


End file.
